First H-H War
Formerly known as the First Hokkaido-Honshu War, the First H-H War is a conflict that began with a bitter rivalry. An accident in Orochimaru's laboratory created an evil clone of Mitsuki. He defected from the village and began amassing forces. Sarada unknowingly brought evil Mitsuki along with her. Mitsuki landed on the island of Hokkaido and quickly subdued everyone on the island as his followers. Once he decided he had enough, he declared war by invading Aomori. Siege of Aomori Aomori was a small town with large expanses of land. Upon invasion, most of the land went up in flames. Unable to put up any resistance, they sent help to Edo (NejiHyuga2). The city had fallen in less then five hours. Most clans were massacred. The Haru Clan was one of them. There were only two survivors: sisters Kiga Haru and Haruka Haru. They both fled as fast as their feet could carry them. A Duel Breaks Out! Meanwhile, two days after the fall and destruction of Aomori, the three siblings were undertaking a mission. They encountered Evil Mitsuki and began to battle him. Mitsuki went all out when he saw the siblings all had Tenseigan Chakra Mode with his Snake Sage Mode. He also saw that they had developed magenta eyes with white flower-like irides. Mitsuki then let his guard down and was sealed within a Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei. Calm Before the Storm Kiga and Haruka were separated twenty kilometers from the north slope of Mt. Fuji. Kiga fainted on the north slope of Mt. Fuji while Haruka was found, by Ryo Hyuga and Teizen Uchiha in a forest on the western slopes of Mt. Fuji. Kiga was taken to Kumogakure and Haruka was taken to Konohagakure. They both recovered at the same rate and kept quiet that they had a sister. Boruto's Death The three took on another mission to release prisoners from Hozuki Castle to use as soldiers in the war. Nearing their destination, they saw reanimated soldiers from the c:naruto:Fourth Shinobi World War. The person in front was Ao. He claimed that in order to achieve peace, all people must be subject to Mitsuki. At that moment, the planetoid where Mitsuki was sealed in exploded. Mitsuki arrived, clad in a magenta chakra cloak with ten Truth-Seeking Balls. Another battle ensued, climaxing with Boruto dying. Upon death, all three siblings awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan with Ryo's left eye maturing into a Rinnegan, Teizen's right and both of Shiena's eyes. Ryo and Shiena immediately activated their Susanoo and charged Mitsuki. Again, both Ryo and Teizen's palms made contact with Mitsuki and the Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei activated but not before Ryo used the Blaze Release: Takemikazuchi. The three completed their mission and returned home. The Plan Upon hearing that Mitsuki's troops invaded Dewa and Mutsu Prefectures, the three siblings immediately prepared for battle. Their mother, Sarada Uchiha, berated them for trying to solve the war on their own. The Five Governors brought every able shinobi and offered it to Ryo. Reluctantly, Ryo accepted and assigned them all to five coalitions divided by chakra nature. He put Haruka in charge of Shiena's Fifth Regiment. Coincidentally, Kiga was put in charge of Sixth Regiment. When they saw each other, they seethed with joy. However, they remained disciplined. Ryo gave the order to rest in the city of Tagajō, 6 kilometers away from Dewa where the brunt of the battle is taking place. The War Reaches Its Climax Mitsuki's Defeat